Novelty devices exist, such as toy guns, which produce vortex rings of air or water. Accuracy, entertainment value, and pressure relief have been among the considerations that have defined some of the features of such novelty devices. One of the primary concerns regarding pressure relief relates to the prospect of a child firing the toy after placing the nozzle against his, or another child's ear. If the nozzle is essentially sealed against the ear, then considerable pressure will be exerted on the ear when the toy is fired.